The First Time
by yugifrozenfan
Summary: Sequel to The Proposal. After Yuya announces his engagement to Zuzu, a series of events lead to them spending the night together. Sora, Gong, Declan & Skip have cameos while Yoko & Reed have mentions. M for a lemon near the end.


**AN: I'm back again with another Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V story. This, if you wanna be techinal about the timeframe, is set after my "Proposal" oneshot. Keep in mind, this one will probably get a little steamer than that one, hence the higher rating. Dub names apply, don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V.**

Yuya still couldn't believe it. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact he popped the question to Zuzu last night and was still mentally on that high he couldn't even sleep that night. The card he gave her as well was Sora's idea, having discussed it with him prior to the action in his room. Zuzu herself was in the same mental high to the point she couldn't sleep either as she kept waking up every few hours to stare at the ring and the card. She kept going back to the kissing sessions in the gazebo and that night after they went dancing and Yuya's love confession replayed in her head since that night. She also wondered when the two would announce the engagement to the group but that was easy enough. There was a gathering at You Show School that was just an average get-to together and intermingle, even some of the competing schools were invited to attend it and she figured they could use it to make the big announcement. Well, Yuya was thinking along the same lines because he was so nervous he couldn't stand it. "Nervous?" Gong inquired.

"You bet", Yuya responded back.

"You should be. First thing we do when we get there, you're announcing it", Sora said with dead seriousness the boys weren't sure if he was legitmately joking or not.

"Really?"

"Nah, I just said that to keep you on your toes. So when's the wedding?"

"Uh?"

"Can Gong be your best man?"

"What?"

"Where are you guys gonna have it?"

"Guys, NO ONE is getting married yet! The agreement was I could propose but get married when we're old enough and I intend to honor that agreement", Yuya tried to explain to his two friends, who quit the teasing almost immediately, getting his point. However, as they walked to the school, Yuya fiddled with the engagement band he currently sported. They stopped to rest on some benches which were in earshot of the following thing Sora was about to say but he checked to make sure there was no passerby. Fortunately, there wasn't. He turned to Yuya.

"You know, Yuya, being engaged with Zuzu affords you certain priviliges", he said.

"Really, what's that?"

"Like, You can see her naked without her smacking you with her fan!" Sora announced proudly. Yuya turned bright red almost immediately as an obscene mental image of his fiancee flooded his mind. Cursing himself for wearing tight pants to the shindig, the three boys got up and continued to the school, not a word exchanged between them.

When they reached the school, they were somewhat surprised to see some of the students from the Leo Duel School there as well, including the president himself. "Yuya, Gong", the president said.

"Declan", Yuya said. That was it, nothing needed to be said more. Declan turned to Sora.

"I apprectiate your later help when it came to The Lancers", he said to the blue-haired boy. "And before you ask, no, you will not receive a reward or a certificate. I had to be sure your defection from Duel Academy was legitmate first because I was not taking any chances about another traitor." Sora nodded to show he understood Declan's reasons for not adding him into the Lancers after his defection from Duel Academy. He later announced that he would be hosting a card tournment at the gathering, explaining his presence there. He turned to Sora again. "You can join in as well", he said. Sora grinned.

Few seconds later, The Lancers and Sora found themselves seated at a card table, playing your average run-of-the-mill cards, to be more specific, Whist, a card game Declan referred to as a "gentleman's game." Everyone was so absorbed in the game that you could hear a pin drop. Unbeknowist to everyone, it was a ruse to keep Yuya occupied until he could give his speech which he found out when Skip took the stage and the true nature of the shindig was revealed.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an announcement to make. Well, actually I don't but somebody else does. Yuya, you wanna come up and announce your secret?" he asked. Yuya was well aware that if he said no, Skip would say it for him so he swallowed his pride and got up to go take the stage. He took the microphone from Skip.

"Thank you, Principal Boyle. Now, I'm gonna be honest, I wasn't actually planning on speaking but considering he would say it before I did, I might as well get it out now. I'm engaged", he said, finally realizing in hindsight that Sora wasn't joking about him announcing all long, and just kept it short, sweet and to the point. The reactions varied among the audience: Declan remained stoic, Aura, naturally, assumed she was the mystery woman and others ranged from understanding to cheering.

"Who's the mystery woman?" someone asked.

"Now, before anyone says Aura, I'll say it right now. It's not. This person was at my side literally since childhood and is perfectly willing to put up with me. Considering her father & my father were good friends, even to the point of her father serving as a best man when my father married my mother, which Sora & Gong will do as well in the future when she walks down the aisle. So, without further adieu, will the future Mrs. Sakaki please stand up?" he said into the mic. At that, Zuzu stood up and showed off the ring, which the girls marveled at, even asking Zuzu how much carret gold was used. As that was going on, Yuya handed the mic back to a sobbing Skip, who said that was the nicest speech he ever heard.

That night, Yuya lay awake thinking about Sora had meant when he said that Yuya's engagement to Zuzu warranted him special rights like seeing her naked without getting pegged. While he had realized in hindsight that Sora wasn't joking about him announcing his engagement, he failed to notice any hidden second meaning in the prior statement. Brushing it off, he went to sleep after one last glance at his engagement ring but that night, his dreams were of the erotic kind. One was so powerful, he shot up and realized he released while asleep. Then, and only then did he realize that Sora was talking about making love to Zuzu, the only time he could see her naked without getting pegged or a slap. Besides, he wasn't sure if both of them were ready to make that step yet. He'd corner Sora about it tomorrow.

"You were talking about me doing it with Zuzu when you mentioned it on the way to the engagement party, were you?" he asked the boy.

"Well, was there any times in hindsight, you saw her naked and you got slapped for it? Think about it", Sora inquired. Yuya thought but nope, there really wasn't. "Look Yuya, I'm no love guru but to be honest, unless a girl lets you see her naked, chances are you're gonna get pegged if you get an eyeful even by accident", he elaborated.

"Look Sora, I had a wet dream last night if that should explain something", Yuya stated. Sora shrugged and unable to answer that, left the house. Luckily, he had the house all to himself, which explained why Sora was around that day. Yuya's mother had an all-day conference to attend, leaving him to his own devices. Using the home computer, he looked up the advantages and disadvantages of teenage sex which was interesting but didn't really find the answers he was looking for from the articles. Only problem was he didn't want to summon Zuzu to the house just on the basis of making love to her. Sure, he wanted her as the dream he had proved it but he also had to respect her wishes as well. It was like his father had said before he proposed to her, just because he might be ready, doesn't mean she might be ready. Night fell and his mother hadn't returned yet from the conference and TV and the animals could only do so much before a person loses their mind. Sora was probably already back at whatever he was staying, Gong was probably still at the dojo and Zuzu, no clue. He texted her, claiming he was going to go insane if he didn't have another human in the house with him. She texted back, asking about Sora and Gong, he immediately responded they were probably off doing who knows what at this time (quarter to 6). She responded that she'll be right there just as soon as she finished eating.

"This was one of the times I wished I should've paid more attention in home economics class", Yuya grumbled to himself. He was trying to cook something really easy for himself but even the easy stuff seemed hard unless you're Reed Pepper, which Yuya, of course, wasn't. He was still fumbling and didn't notice a hand guiding him to the correct stuff and ingrediants.

"Need a hand?" Zuzu inquired. Yuya stopped what he was doing and looked at her.

"Very punny, Zuzu", he said before kissing her.

"So, why is it just you and the animals? You never really elaborated in your text."

"Mom had an all-day conference and from this recent text she sent after Sora left", he pulled it up on his phone. "It looks like she's going to be there overnight. So, she won't be home until tomorrow unless otherwise noted", he said. Suddenly, the oven went off. Zuzu went to get it, saying he did enough damage when trying to cook.

"Dinner is served, Yuya", Zuzu said, ladeling up a bowl of soup for him.

"If you're wondering why I have a D in Home Economics and you have an A, you're looking at it. I can't even cook SOUP, the easiest dish in the book!" Yuya lamented. Zuzu, having already ate, busied herself with a cup of cocoa and rolled her eyes at him when he made that statement. As Yuya ate, he wondered if he should mention his wet dream to her or not but eventually decided not to. Later on, when they were snuggling on the couch, he figured he should just let the cat out of the bag. "Well, I had this dream about you last night that was apparently so arousing that when I woke up, I noticed I released on my bed!" he said.

"Oh, really? And what did the dream have us doing to make you do that?" she asked, teasing him.

"Nothing! Just you naked! That was all it took! As we were walking to the engagement announcement slash get-together, Sora mentioned something about how us being engaged afforded me certain rights. I asked him, I said, what rights? You wanna know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said I can see you naked without getting smacked upside the head with your fan", Yuya stated. Zuzu blushed red almost instantly. "He then asked me to think in hindsight if you ever smacked me for accidently getting an eyeful. I said, never", Yuya continued to explain as Zuzu placed a finger on his mouth.

"Are you saying you want to see me naked, Yuya?" she asked, trying to depicher the meaning of his explanation. She removed his finger.

"No! Besides the point. So after my arousing dream, Sora came over today and I told him I finally realized the meaning of what he said about me seeing you naked", Yuya paused for a moment to gulp down some cocoa that Zuzu had dished up for him, then continued. "I told him he was really talking about us making love", he paused again and Zuzu blushed even redder. "He didn't deny it either. He said that was the only time I could see you naked without getting smacked", he finished with a breath so she could process what exactly he had said and how she should react to it.

"Wanna go outside to the backyard?" she inquired.

"Why?"

"Just because", Zuzu said.

"Sure, I guess", Yuya got up from the couch and followed her outside to the backyard of his house, turning the outside light on so they could see better. The fact that Zuzu's eyes reflected both the moon and the light made them even more nicer.

"I've said before and I'll say it again, you have really beautiful eyes, Zuzu", he said. She blushed again at that statement. Finally noticing the pool, he figured he might as well extend the offer. "Wanna go swimming?" he asked. Zuzu shot him a look.

"I didn't even bring my swim equipment", she responded.

"I thought we could have our own private swim", he said as he began to remove his clothing. Zuzu got where he was going with this when he was already in the pool.

"The water's great, Zuzu!" he said as if it would encourage her. Zuzu gave a sigh, removed her clothes and followed his lead. Then she joined him in the pool. It didn't become apparent until she accidently rubbed up aganist him that they were actually skinny dipping in his pool.

'So, that's what he meant when he said 'our own private swim'. He meant this', she thought. The two fooled around in the water until they were too tired to swim anymore.

"Zuzu, in the shed, there's some towels we can use to dry ourselves with", Yuya pointed in the direction of the shed. Zuzu nodded to show she got it and in a few seconds later, she was back with two towels. She was drying herself off when Yuya climbed out of the pool, grabbing the other towel and covering himself up with it. The two made their way back into the house so they could cleanse themselves of the chorline in the pool.

Zuzu had sent a text to Skip, saying she was spending the night with Yuya because she didn't feel confortable with him alone in the house all by himself. The two didn't put on their clothes, only their socks, after their shower but still kept their bodies covered with towels from the bathroom. "So, why did we skinny dip in the pool?" she inquired.

"That urge came over me again", Yuya admitted.

"What urge? Yuya, you're scaring me again. Please, darling, tell me what it is", Zuzu said, hugging him from behind.

"When we kissed in the gazebo and again after we went dancing, it almost seemed like if there wasn't any forces at work, it would have gone on longer", he said.

"Meaning?"

"We would have made love both those times", Yuya said. Zuzu stared at him.

"You're saying you want to do it with me?" Zuzu inquired. Yuya nodded, grabbed her hands and held them.

"I want to take that next step with you, Zuzu, if you'll let me", he said. Zuzu's eyes began to well up in tears and she knew what her answer was going to be.

"So do I, sweetheart. So do I."

The two made their way to Yuya's bedroom where Yuya locked the door from the outside. "Why did you do that? It's just you and me", Zuzu inquired.

"To prevent the animals from coming in", Yuya stated.

"Oh."

The two removed their towels, revealing their bodies to one another. Yuya scooped Zuzu up, gently placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her, just like he had in the gazebo.

"God, you're beautiful", he stated as he kissed her tenderly on the lips. Zuzu melded into the kiss but then she decided to flip the script a little bit.

"Yuya, please, lick me", she said, pointing to her pussy. Yuya complied, licking her clit while Zuzu held his head in place, stroking his hair while he did his work. Finally, she released. "God, I love you", she said as she came down from her high.

"Me too, Zuzu", he said as he pulled her into an embrace and stroked her hair. Then she leaned back and opened her legs again with a smile. He knew what was about to happen. "Zuzu, are you sure about this? What if a baby happens?" he asked. She kept smiling.

"Yuya, you were always the one I wanted to do this with. Besides, I'm safe", she said. "Make love to me, my darling", she said seductively. Yuya remembered that one of the articles he read online said if a female wasn't on her period, the less chance she had of getting pregnant. He stared into Zuzu's beautiful eyes as he kissed her before entering into her.

"Did you dream this?" she asked as Yuya made love to her.

"Yes", he said before he was consumed by the pleasure. Finally after a couple minutes of moaning and panting, the two released together, Yuya collapsing on top of Zuzu, shaking.

"You're trembling", Zuzu noted.

"I'll be okay", Yuya reassured her as Zuzu placed a kiss on his forehead. She later pulled the covers over her & Yuya as the two snuggled on his bed. Soon, they were fast asleep.

Morning came much too quickly for the two lovers as they woke up, realizing they just spent their first night together as a couple. Hopefully, they'll have many more nights like that in the future and that nothing will come between them because they knew whatever they had to face, they'll face it together.

 **AN: That's it! That's it! Also, the scene I described at the top of the story was an extended version of the "Yuya & Sora" exchange in his bedroom before he goes to propose at the end of Proposal and the "You're Trembling" exchange is lifted from Titanic. Hopefully, this isn't TOO explicit in regards to the actual act itself as I tried to interject a story behind it, continuing off of my "Proposal" story so the timeline for these stories would be set after The Lancer arc, if anyone wants to get technical. R&R!**


End file.
